


Revealing More

by Verai



Series: Corrections [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Dress Up, F/M, Gentle Dom, Light Bondage, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: A fancy dinner date is just a prelude to something more. As Arthur’s domination of you becomes more intense, you fall ever deeper, and discover new parts of yourself. Will you look away when he shows you what lies in your heart?





	Revealing More

**Author's Note:**

> So those notes & comments y’all left on my poll? I heard you.

“So. About time you told me about this mystery man of yours.”

Your friend was staring you down, and you found it hard to hide anything from her when she was doing that. You sighed, and gave her a very censored version of how you met Arthur. You didn’t lie, just omitted the part about when Arthur had started fucking your brains out. As far as she knew, you two had been knocking nethers for only the past few months since he got out of prison. But you were honest about meeting him during his incarceration. She was skeptical of the situation and concerned for your wellbeing at first, but the more you talked about him, the more she was convinced that you knew what you were getting into.

If only you knew what you were getting into as well.

“He’s taking me to some nice steakhouse tonight. And here I liked him because he  _ wasn’t  _ all fancy,” you joked, even though you were excited, and it showed in your voice. Your friend laughed, and then immediately the two of you started looking at the menu and salivating over the selection. If there was one thing the two of you bonded over, it was food.

“But seriously though, does he have a brother?”

***

After your super early coffee date, you and your friend parted ways and you got ready for your shift. You’d be out by 6PM, and dinner was at 8PM. You drove to work humming happily. Arthur hadn’t taken you out for a fancy date before, and you wondered if he had been saving up money this whole time for tonight. You knew he was working construction with a local contractor, and money was a bit tight for him at the moment. You felt bad and had offered to split the cost for tonight’s date when he had mentioned it last week, but he insisted on taking care of you completely. And when you mentioned that you didn’t own any clothing for that kind of place, partially as a way to get him to rethink his date idea, he surprised you by saying that he’d get a dress for you too.

He was spoiling you like a princess, and while part of you didn’t like it because it grated against your independent woman sensibilities, part of you enjoyed the attention. This must be part of that whole dom personality he has, so you decided to to accept it if it made him happy.

Now you just had to get through your work day.

***

The day passed slowly. You could’ve sworn time went slower on purpose just to piss you off. Finally, at 6PM, as you clocked out and got in your car, you started smiling and couldn’t stop. It was your weekend, and you couldn’t wait to see your man.

***

“Hi sweetheart,” Arthur said, his voice a bit husky when you opened the door. He was wearing a grey vest over a black button up shirt with the first two buttons undone to reveal some of his chest, and his sleeves were rolled up over his muscular forearms. He looked like sex on legs and it threw you so off that all you could think about was him railing you against the door right this second.

“Do I look strange?” he asked, giving you a lopsided grin.

“You… you look great,” you managed to mumble. You regained your senses and let him inside. As he walked past you, your eyes went immediately to his ass, and you almost drooled. His black pants looked as if they were tailored to his body, showing off his splendid backside.

He had his usual backpack, and this time he was also holding a hanger with a garment bag over his shoulder. Walking further inside, he laid his backpack down next to your bedroom door. He smiled as he walked over to you and pulled a dress out of the bag, laying it out on your couch. You eyed the little black dress skeptically.

Well, you assumed it was a dress. Looked more like a body sleeve. You walked over and picked it up, holding it up to yourself and looking at him incredulously. 

"This is a dress?" 

"I'd like you to wear it. But only if you're okay with that."

You agreed to at least try it on. It was an asymmetrical dress, sleeveless on one side, long sleeve on the other. There was a strip of sheer black fabric that wrapped strategically around you, revealing a good swath of your back, drawing a sensuous line along your front, and meeting the slit in the dress that started about two-thirds up your thigh. The dress ended at mid-calf, and you should have felt covered, but instead you felt like you were barely decent. You turned around as you looked at yourself in the bathroom mirror, frowning. 

You glanced at Arthur as he came in, who was staring at you like a starving wolf stares at a rabbit. 

"I don't know about going out in this," you said hesitantly. 

He prowled up to you and cupped your face with his hands. "You're gorgeous. The whole world should know that."

You glanced back in the mirror and just saw your imperfections. The dress left no room for hiding; it showed off everything you hated about your body. Sighing deeply, you were about to tell Arthur no, when he turned you towards the mirror, putting his hands on your shoulders. He stepped right behind you so you could feel the warmth from his body through the fabric of the dress.

“Look. See this?” he asked, his hands skimming down your arms. “Beautiful arms, perfect for huggin’.”

He gripped your waist. “Strong body, to take everything the world dishes out and throw right back.”

Finally, his hands caressed your hips and thighs. “And these legs? I love them wrapped around me.” He squeezed you gently. “You got nothin’ to be ashamed of, darlin’.”

All of your negative thoughts seemed to melt away with his earnest words, soothing an internal wound that had festered for so long that you had forgotten how to think of your looks in a positive light. You were confident in your strength and your abilities, but you didn’t think much of your physical appearance. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath. You had told yourself you would try to trust Arthur more. One step at a time.

“Alright. I’ll wear the dress.” You turned to face him. “Thank you.”

***

The restaurant had a rustic decor, dark brown walls with polished wood tables that were more like slabs of a giant tree trunk, with all the bark, knots, and imperfections, just sanded a bit so they were smooth and clear lacquered so they were easy to clean. The dark iron table legs looked straight out of a medieval castle, and the light fixtures above each table were unique for each section of the restaurant and cast a romantic glow.

The hostess led you to a cozy booth towards the back of the restaurant, and you noticed quite a few looks your way as you walked in front of Arthur, his hand on the small of your back the whole way. When you sat down, he sat right next to you, his hand resting on your thigh underneath the tablecloth.

“I feel so… watched,” you whispered.

“I know, darlin’. They’re jealous.”

“Jealous of what?”

“Jealous that I get to take you home at the end of the night,” he said with a smirk.

You smiled shyly and tried to look at the menu, but his hand slipped under the slit of the dress and started caressing your bare skin, his fingers brushing your lace panties. You breathed in sharply when he stroked your clit under the lace, looking over at him calmly reading the menu.

“What are you doing?” you asked, hushed and frantic. “We’re in public!”

“Stay calm,” he said, giving you an intense look. “You know your safewords.”

You swallowed. Oh, so it was like this. “Yes, Sir,” you whispered, up for the challenge. You tried to focus on the menu once more, but his fingers were far too distracting, and by the time the waiter had arrived, you were pretty sure you had read the first two lines a million times.

Arthur ordered for himself, and by the time your brain had caught up, you realized that not only had he ordered for you, he had ordered the very thing that you had been craving when you looked at the menu with your friend earlier that morning. And he even remembered to ask for no green peppers. 

The waiter took the orders and left as you breathed a sigh of relief. It was hard to keep a poker face as Arthur’s fingers were gently rubbing you, building up the desire that was coiling inside. It was getting close, far too close for being in such a public space. You didn’t think you could orgasm here, but when he leaned in and whispered in your ear how you were being such a good girl, you bit your lip, trying to stay in control.

“Steady, girl,” he murmured. “No cumming unless I give you permission.”

You nodded, and thought of something non-sexy to hold off your climax. You took a deep breath; you could still enjoy his touch, but you controlled yourself just enough to stay sane.

But it was a damn close thing.

***

Dinner came and went, with Arthur’s hand on you almost the entire time. You enjoyed your food, sure, but there was something wickedly sinful about him fingering you while you tried to eat. He did stop long enough to let you finish your meal, but while he was waiting for the check? You better believe he was slipping a finger inside you, in and out of your wet channel and whispering into your ear about how he couldn’t wait to sink himself inside of you.

***

On the drive home, you fidgeted in the passenger seat, wondering if you were going to internally combust from the heat that he had built up in you. 

“You did good,” he said just as he pulled into a guest parking spot at your apartment. He patted your leg. “Good girls get rewards.”

Your pussy clenched so hard at his words. You had never been this horny in your life, and it was because he had teased you, in a public place, with you wearing this revealing outfit. You would have never guessed something like this would have gotten you so riled up, but here you were.

***

The moment the door locked behind him, Arthur was pulling you into his arms, kissing you hard enough to take your breath away. His hands immediately went to the zipper at the back of your dress, pulling it down and stepping back long enough to peel the dress off you, revealing your black bra and lace panties. Picking you up around the waist, he carried you into your bedroom and lay you onto your bed.

“You trust me?”

You looked at him and thought hard. He asked you that every once in a while, and every time you had answered in some percentage. Last time he asked, you had said eighty percent.

“Ninety percent,” you replied.

He nodded and reached into his backpack. He pulled out two black bandanas and some black nylon rope.

“Will you give me control of your body tonight?”

You eyed the bandanas apprehensively. “What are those for?” you asked, wanting to hear his answer.

“One’s to blindfold ya. One’s to cover your mouth.”

You didn’t have to say it; when you looked at him, he knew what you were going to ask.

“Three taps for stop. Two to slow down.”

You nodded as he placed all the items on the pillow beside you. Then he leaned down to kiss you gently, sliding your bra and panties off you as he distracted you with his lips. Once you were naked, he took the rope and start tying your wrists together with one end and tying your ankles together with the other, leaving enough slack in between to let you stretch your arms above your head without dragging your ankles up with you.

Arthur rolled up one bandana and wrapped it over your mouth, tying it behind your head. You could still speak, but it would be muffled. Then as he started to wrap the bandana over your eyes, you started trembling uncontrollably. 

“Sweetheart? You sure about this?” He put the bandana aside and straddled you, cupping your face in both his hands. “Look at me, sweet girl. Tell me if you don’t want the blindfold.”

You swallowed. He moved the gag down so you could speak.

“I trust you,” you said, a bit shakily. “I can do this.”

Arthur looked a bit worried, but finally nodded. “I trust you too, darlin’.” He put your mouth gag back, then gently blindfolded you.

In the dark, with your wrists and ankles tied, you felt anxiety begin to bubble up within you. But Arthur was next to you, touching you so you knew he hadn’t left you alone, and that soothed you, calmed you. His fingers danced along your naked skin, gently caressing your whole body, from the top of your feet, up your legs, skirting around your hips, drawing circles around your breasts, along your collarbone, and finally wrapping his hand slowly around your neck. 

"You're my precious, sweet girl, you know that, right?" he rumbled in your ear. His hot breath against your skin made you shiver with anticipation. His other hand caressed your arms, brought your tied wrists up so he could kiss your hands. 

"I love seein' you like this. Completely helpless." He let go of your wrists and neck, and you heard him move on the bed, felt his hands guiding your body as he rolled you over and moved your limbs until your were on your elbows and knees. He rubbed your ass, squeezing and pinching your cheeks. Then he gave you a light spank, making you flinch in surprise. 

"All mine to do with as I please," he murmured, moving behind you. He kept one hand on the small of your back as you heard him unzip his fly. You felt the tip of him nudge you before he started to slide his cock against you, lubing himself up with your wetness. He removed his hand from your back long enough to take off his vest and his shirt, all the while rocking back and forth against you. 

You groaned in sweet torture. Why wouldn't he fuck you? 

"Aw, sweetheart, you want more?" he teased. 

You gave a muffled 'uh-huh', nodding your head vigorously. 

Arthur reached down and guided himself inside a little bit, pushing down on your back with his other hand. As the head of him entered you, he stopped. 

You whimpered. 

“You need me, darlin’?”

You made an affirmative sound. In return, he pushed into you just a little bit more. Then he pulled back out, the tip of him teasing your entrance. You felt him bend over, his chest against your back, his arms trapping you, his hips moving forward ever so slowly, his cock entering you once more. This time he didn’t stop, he invaded you, took your body until you were filled with him.

He moaned softly into your ear. “My girl,” he whispered, before he started a steady rhythm, fucking you gently. You lifted your ass higher, wanting more of his delicious conquering of your body. He kept the same leisurely pace, enjoying the feeling of you helpless under him, your muffled cries for more making him chuckle.

Reaching up to push your head into the mattress, Arthur suddenly lifted up and sped up, slamming you down hard with his thrusts. As you started to space out, enjoying how he was taking you,, he stopped and pulled out, his hand still on your head. You whined from the loss of his thickness inside you, but you soon felt him untying the bandana from over your mouth. He grabbed you by the neck and turned you towards him. You felt his cock nudging your lips.

“Suck me off,” he ordered, his voice gravelly. You did as he bade, licking and sucking on him just the way he liked. He had trained you well by now, praising you and telling you exactly what pleased him. You got a thrill from being told what to do, not having to think. Just being in the moment, experiencing him, was such a relief from your regular life. Just as you were slipping into a trance from sucking his cock, his voice pulled you out of it.

“Stop.”

You got up onto your knees before him. “Yes, Sir.”

He caressed your cheek lovingly. “Such a brave girl, letting me take you like this.” You felt him move closer to you and kiss you gently on the lips. “I’m gonna take my pants off. I’ll be right here.” He moved away from you, and you realized that this whole time, he had not once stopped touching you since he had blindfolded you. You heard the sounds of him taking his pants off, then felt the bed dip as he came back to you.

Arthur lay you down again and started to untie your ankles. Once you were freed, he pulled you into his lap so you were facing him, straddling him as he sat on the bed. His hands gripped your ass and pulled you down onto his hard dick again. You both let out satisfied moans once you were connected with him once more.

“Put your arms around me,” he commanded. You lifted your tied wrists around his neck, your elbows resting on his shoulders. He leaned back, taking you with him as he draped you over his chest. You felt him start to thrust upwards into you with that slow pace that nearly drove you mad, because you wanted more.

You felt his fingers stroking dangerously close to your rear entrance. You flinched. His hands went elsewhere as he murmured soothing sounds into your ear. Then he rolled the two of you over, holding you down with just his hips as he reached up to untie your wrists. Free of your restraints, you reached up to wrap your arms around him and clung to his body.

Holding you tight, Arthur suddenly thrust hard into you, and began a fast, brutal fuck as he dominated your body, and you yielded to him, wrapping yourself around him and begging for more. With your blindfold on, all your other sensations were heightened. Not only that, you found your inhibitions leaving you, giving you the ability to say what you wanted.

“Please Sir, more, more!”

Your begging unleashed a feral beast of a man, as Arthur growled and lifted himself off you once more, rolling you onto your stomach and plunging back into your wet pussy from behind, rutting into you with no control. His hands pressed down on your upper arms, holding you down, keeping you from moving.

"That's it, take it, sweet girl. So tight, so good…" He trailed off, making incoherent sounds of pleasure as he plowed into you over and over again. To your surprise, he rolled over again onto his back, with you laying on his chest, his cock still pistoning inside of you as he spread your legs to get a better angle, one that drove him deep inside of you. One of his hands reached down and played with your clit, stroking and pressing and rubbing you, softly then intensely, then softly again, your pleasure ebbing and cresting like the tides, but never quite enough to crash over. He knew exactly when you were about to come, and would slow down, letting you cool off before bringing you back to the brink. 

It was pure torture. You loved it. 

But goddamn, you wanted sweet release. 

"Please Sir, I need to come!" you begged. 

"Need?" Arthur asked, his thrusts slowing.

"Yes, please, I need you," you cried. 

He hummed, thrusting upwards into you and staying still, holding you on his cock. You could feel his pulse inside your pussy, and for a few blissful moments, nothing else was going through your mind other than enjoying being used Arthur.

“I’ll give you what you need, sweet girl. I’ll give you everything,” he rumbled in your ear as he stroked your clit, continuing his encouraging ramble into your ear as he held onto your hip with his other hand, keeping you still as he began to pump up into you again. You moaned as he reached up to play with a breast, teasing a nipple between his fingers.

With sweet words in your ear and rubbing your clit fervently, he unleashed ecstasy from your body as you screamed your release, thrashing against him as he held you and took you higher and higher while you convulsed around him, bouncing off his hips as he ravished you from below. You heard him moan and curse as he suddenly wrapped his arms completely around you, giving you a few hard thrusts, his cum pouring into you as he let out a satiated sigh.

After a few minutes with the two of you catching your breath, Arthur untied your blindfold. You blinked, waiting for your eyes to get used to the light in the room. 

“You alright, sweetheart?”

It took you a few moments to nod. Arthur gently rolled to one side, pulling you to his body so he could spoon you. He stroked your arm soothingly, his warm, calloused hands making you feel safe and fuzzy. Pulling the blanket around you, he sat up. 

“I’ll be right back. Gonna get you some water.”

You swallowed a whimper as he left for the kitchen. You were hyper aware of him now, hearing him pad around your apartment, the fridge door opening and closing. Soon he was back, sitting on the bed and lifting you up into his lap, all wrapped up in your blanket.

“Drink, you need it.”

You reached out for the water bottle with one shaky hand, and almost dropped it. He wrapped a hand around yours and helped you drink. You didn’t realize you were that unstable.

“Arthur?”

“Yes?”

“What happened?”

“Huh?”

“I… I went into a trance for a little bit there, I think.”

Arthur laughed softly. “That’s called subspace, darlin’. Means you trusted me enough to just let go of everything.” He cradled your cheek and kissed you softly on your forehead, pulling you close to his chest. 

“My darlin’ girl. You did so well tonight.”

You could hear his heartbeat, steady and strong against you. He hummed softly, rocking you slowly in his arms.

It was the last thing you heard as you fell asleep, all safe and warm.

***

When you awoke, you smelled food. Bacon, to be specific. You thought you were dreaming, until you heard Arthur walk into your bedroom.

“Did I wake you?”

“No, I woke up on my own.”

“Made you breakfast, if you want some.”

You had never gotten up so fast in your life.

***

Sitting at your small table that looked even smaller with Arthur sitting across from you, you happily ate your bacon, fried to perfection, and the fluffiest scrambled eggs you had ever eaten. Sure, he didn’t talk about his recent past, and sure, you had gotten to know him in prison when you should’ve kept your distance, but right now? You didn’t give a fuck how this happened, you were just glad he was with you.

“So did you think I’d contact you after you got out?” you asked absentmindedly.

“I was hopin’ you would,” Arthur replied around a mouthful of eggs. “After the second week though, I was startin’ to lose hope.”

You looked down, feeling a bit bad about how long you had made him wait.

“Don’t feel bad,” he said, noticing your drooping head. “I’m just happy you finally did.” He reached out and held your hand, smiling at you like you were his whole world.

You beamed at him, feeling like something really special was happening, and at that moment, nothing else mattered. 

“Me too, Arthur. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t think Arthur was the kind of guy to have fancy Dom gear; simple stuff seemed to be his style, at least in my head. Send me a message or leave me a comment, let me know what you think so far! Thanks for reading!


End file.
